Connecticut: A New World
by patriotgabe
Summary: A band of Connecticuters escape the war-torn old world, and seek to start over in a new world. But for how long will peace remain?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Civilization V Fan Fiction. I took the American civilization and used the option to change the name of it to Connecticut and the leader from George Washington to Thomas Hooker, who was the founder of the colony of Connecticut back when the English were colonizing America. This was just an attempt to write something that wasn't generic. Personally I thought it was rather clever. Please R&R. Enjoy. Author's Notes will be separated by the triangle pattern thing. **

Thomas Hooker looked on as the stream of settlers, under the protection of the 1st Infantry, trudged towards the river. His people, known as Connecticuters, had fled the ruins of their old country, looking for a land to settle. This river country held promise.

"Lord Hooker" a voice called from beneath the overhang where he watched the procession of his people. He looked down and saw one of his aides running up towards him.

"Lord Hooker" the breathless man said. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"Lord Hooker, the settler's council has identified a white, fluffy material on some plants by the riverside. They wish to know what it is" the man reported.

Hooker swore to himself. The war that had destroyed their country had also destroyed their minds. A common myth among his people was that they had once possessed weapons that barked fire and death unto the enemy. Now all his warrior had were simple wooden clubs.

"Tell them that it is nothing dangerous, it is known as cotton" Hooker explained to the aide.

"Your wisdom is a gift upon us all Lord Hooker" the aide said as he turned and ran off towards the crowds of people.

"You handled that quite well, Thomas" a voice said from the shadows. Hooker turned around to see his friend Daniel Patrick walking out from the tree line, carrying a dead fowl with him.

"Thank you Daniel" Hooker sighed, turning back towards the crowd of people who were beginning to set up camp by the river. Daniel walked up next to him and looked on.

"How are we going to survive Daniel?" Hooker asked putting his face into his hands "We cannot even remember what cotton is!" Daniel paused for a moment before answering.

"We are a strong people Thomas" Daniel answered shortly "We survived the war and managed to keep our civility while doing it. I think we'll make it."

"I wish I had your courage Daniel" Hooker said, once again turning towards the camp. Daniel had since turned away looking as a different aide came sprinting up the hill towards the two men.

"Lord Hooker, Commander Patrick" the aide said, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it my good man?" Hooker said to the aide.

"The council has gathered and they request your presence, my lord" the aide said. Hooker looked at Daniel wondering if he had any knowledge of a council meeting. Daniel just shrugged.

"Okay" Hooker said with a wave of his hand "Lead me to the council."

"As you wish my lord" the aide said "Follow me."

The aide turned and began walking down the hill towards the ever brighter camp. Hooker looked at Daniel, who once again shrugged, and followed the aide. Daniel stayed on the hill for a moment, looking at the camp before picking up his fowl and began to pick his way down the stony slope.

**That is the end of Chapter One. Please R&R. Thanks in advance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is Chapter 2 of Connecticut: A New World. This chapter features the Connecticuters founding their first city. I realized that the last one was rather short so I made this one a little bit longer. Please R&R. Thanks. **

Hooker followed the aide through the throngs of people who were busy setting up the camp. Where ever Hooker went, he was met with the cheers of his people. After all it had been him that had rallied the Connecticuters out of the ruins and convinced them to give up the safety of the decayed buildings for a chance to build something greater. However has he walked through the camp he noticed how tired they all were. They had been on the march for some time and many of the Connecticuters were worn out from the long march. They would have to stop soon or they would run themselves to death Hooker thought. He was torn from his thoughts by the words of the aide.

"Lord Hooker, the council is in here" the aide said, gesturing towards the one of the larger tents behind him "I can announce your presence if it so pleases you my lord."

"No I would rather slip in quietly" Hooker explained "Their discussion will be different if they do not know I am there. I would rather hear their true minds then false ones put on for show."

"As you wish my lord" the aide said, stepping aside to allow Hooker to enter without causing a ruckus.

Hooker nodded in thanks and, pulling up the hood on his cloak, slipped into the large tent. The first thing he noticed was how unbearably hot it was in the tent. A bonfire had been lit in the center of the tent, to provide light for the council, but they had forgotten how fire also produced heat as well. Now the sweat glistened on the brows of the old men who made up the council. Two orators held the attention of the group. Their voices were hoarse from shouting but even as Hooker entered their voices rose to new heights, ever trying to prove the other wrong.

"No, No, NO!" one of the elderly men shouted, his staff hitting the ground with each word, accenting his point "The land here is not fertile. There is nothing but stone."

"Our people are hungry. What shall they eat?" the man said, sweeping his arms around to the gathered council members. This man was clever no doubt Hooker thought as he watched the battle of words from the shadows. His words gave guilt to the council members. They loved their people and did not want to leave them hungry. Hooker found himself half convinced before the man's adversary stepped up to meet the aggressor.

"Scouts from the infantry have found suitable farmland east of here" the other man said matter-of-factly "It would take little effort to move our infantry to east and protect farmers, should we choose to settle here."

"Even if we decided not to move east we passed through some fertile land as we were coming north. We could send some people south and set up a farming outpost if we truly thought food was running short."

"This place is easily defended" he went on "the hills will keep us hidden, and in the event of an attack we can put our warriors onto the hills and fight from ground that would give us the advantage."

This man was a veteran of the military. His profound grasp of tactics and strategy was impressive Hooker thought. He reminded himself to ask the man to rejoin the Infantry. They would need tacticians like him in the coming months. Their argument went on for quite some time, and Hooker eventually grew tired of hearing the badgering voices of the council members. He flipped the hood off his head and strode, with confidence, in front of the bonfire, his shadow casted onto the gathered council members. Immediately the whole chamber became silent as the heads of the council turned to acknowledge the entrance of their leader. Hooker stayed silent for a moment, stroking his thin beard as if he was contemplating an idea that had come to him. Eventually he spoke.

"Truly you both have grand plans for our people." he said "One wants protection while the other wants food. Both are extremely important for our survival."

"However this is all in the future. We must remember what our people need now." he continued walking around the bonfire "Our people are tired, their feet worm and ragged. The doctors are overloaded with foot-related injuries. Everything both of you have said is important but now our people need rest." He pondered for a minute.

"I have decided that the heart of our people, our civilization as we know it, will be here by the ford in the river" Hooker declared. The council members stood and applauded.

"What shall we call this new city?" someone yelled from the crowd of council members. Hooker thought for a moment longer before a smile came to his face. He uttered one word.

"Hartford."


	3. Chapter 3

Many weeks had passed since the founding of Hartford. Hooker smiled, the much needed rest had revitalized his people. Work gangs had been organized and work on the land had begun. The Connecticuters, in order to quiet the disgruntled councilman, had started first by working on a source of wheat that Hooker had identified for them on the outskirts of the city. Hooker could see them from his dwelling, harvesting the naturally growing wheat for bread and saving what seeds they could for the next harvest. He turned away from the window and proceeded to leave his private rooms and head into the main chamber.

The building where he lived was not only his house but also the location of the Council chamber. When the builders had been building the palace they had added on an extra wing to the building. Hooker, having no other use for it, turned it over to research. He gathered the brightest minds from both the council and the general population and put them to work, reading the old texts that his people had, trying to rediscover some old technology that might aid them in their current struggle for survival.

"Lord Hooker?" an aide called. Hooker turned it around and his eyes widened as he saw a rather stunning brunette women walked into chamber. She saw him, tossed her lovely auburn hair over her shoulder, and walked over to him.

"Lord Hooker" she said "The First Infantry Regiment has formed up for its review before its expedition north."

Hooker blinked clearing his mind before responding "Yes of course I'll be there in a moment" he said. She smiled, all of her teeth perfectly white, and walked out through the double doors leading to Hartford. Hooker's eyes followed her out. He stood there looking at the door for a moment, not thinking just staring. A slow applause came from behind him.

Hooker turned and saw Daniel Patrick, smiling and applauding. "Well done, you sly dog" Daniel said. Hooker frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Who was she Daniel?" Hooker asked, once again looking at the doors.

"Her name is Susanna dee Garbrand; she applied as your aide this morning to replace the man who went to serve the Council." Daniel explained.

"And how is it that you know who my aides are?" Hooker asked pointedly

"As your best friend I consider myself obligated to be informed of who stays around you and what decisions you make, by the way the Council is trying to pass legislation expanding the border farther north to accommodate the land that the 1st is about go and explore." Daniel said, tossing him a rough copy of the bill.

Hooker quickly looked it over, nodded, and pocketed it. He turned to Daniel.

"Well my friend isn't it about time we go and review your regiment" Hooker said turning to leave before stopping and turning around, noticing that his friend had stopped moving and was staring at him with mouth agape.

"_My_ regiment?" he said incredulously

"Yes Daniel _your_ regiment. You're the only one, as far as I know, that has any military experience in Hartford." Hooker said "You're in command now."

"But Thomas I was in command of your personal guard!" Daniel stammered as they walked out of the Council building and down the steps towards the main road through Hartford.

"Yes Daniel but let's face it I can take care of myself, at least for now. It's not like I survived in those ruins by luck you know" Hooker laughed off.

"I suppose Thomas but you're running a rather potent risk here and I don't think our people could take the loss if you were to die." Daniel said, pointing his finger at Thomas as they walked down Hartford's main street. People were waving at Hooker and he was waving back.

"I'll be careful, don't worry" Hooker said, patting his friend on the back as they arrived at the place where the 1st Infantry was marshaled up.

The men had arrayed themselves in formations of one hundred men, ten men across and ten men deep. These were the companies of the 1st Infantry Regiment. The companies that formed the 1st were numbered, so that there was a 1st Company, a 2nd Company and so on. The Captain that led the 1st company was the most senior of the officers and had been leading the regiment while Hooker was choosing a commanding officer for it.

The captain of the 1st Company, Harold Smith, walked up to Hooker.

"Lord Hooker, I humbly relinquish command of the 1st Infantry and give them to the leader of your choice." Captain Smith said to Hooker, simultaneously banging his right fist against his left chest, the customary salute of the Connecticuter Army.

"Thank you Captain" Hooker said, returning the salute to the Captain. Captain Smith was an honest and courageous officer. He had been with Regiment since its founding back in the ruins of the old city when Hooker drastically changed the way of life for the Connecticuter. Many among the Connecticuters had expected Captain Smith to receive the command of the 1st but Hooker had decided to put Daniel in charge as he had been leading men in combat for quite some time, longer than Captain Smith had been.

"Men of the First Infantry Regiment, you have protected our new nation and Hartford throughout these tough times with a sense of zeal and patriotism that our ancestors would be proud of. I'm disappointed in myself that I ask more of you. The land to the north is mountainous and unknown. You will be the first of our people to attempt a protracted exploration of this area and I know that you will do it valiantly. Men of the First Infantry Regiment, I give you your new commanding officer Daniel Patrick!" Hooker said his voice empowered with a force that made men follow and believe him. Hooker couldn't let them down even if he tried to.

The 1st Infantry, the professionals that they were, did not cheer or applaud as militia might but instead answered him by standing at attention and giving a quick, precise salute accompanied by the shouting "Yes Lord Hooker!"

Hooker than turned to face Daniel and extended his arm "Here is your command _Colonel_ and Godspeed."

Daniel looked at Hooker's hand for a moment before extending his own and completing the handshake. "Thank you _Lord_ Hooker."

"Well go on now" Hooker said "Your men are waiting for their first order."

Daniel stared at him and then turned to face 1st Infantry Regiment, his men. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue beret with a oak tree inscribed on a gold button, the symbol of the Connecticuter nation. He pulled the beret onto his head and looked upon the perfectly arrayed men. He nodded his head.

"Men of the 1st Infantry Regiment, we march north!" Daniel yelled

"Sir, yes, sir!" the entire 1st Infantry yelled. They then spun on their heels and turned en mass towards the north. The drums then started to beat out their rhythm and the men of the 1st began their march north.

Hooker and Daniel watched them go, as the dust was kicked up from the ground, marring their vision, making the 1st look like ghosts in a fog.

"Good luck Daniel" Hooker said "Find us something worth finding"

"Don't worry Thomas, there's bound to be something out there and if there is we'll be the ones to find it."

**And that's the 3****rd**** chapter. (Sorry for the reupload. I realized that the symbol of Connecticut is not a maple tree but an oak tree. Also sorry it has taken so long but I have been kind of distracted with other things, namely my YouTube channel. Anyhow Daniel Patrick is marching north to find who knows what and Hooker has met a fascinating lady. Who knows what will happen ;). I'm debating putting the next chapter in the POV of Daniel Patrick because let's face it nothing is really going to be happening in Hartford. All the action is going to be following Daniel and his new regiment. Tell me what you think and as always R&R. Thanks. **_**P.S. For all who are wondering in Earth history Susanna was Hooker's second wife when he came to America**_


End file.
